


walk a mile in these Louboutins

by starksnack



Series: wrapped in red [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Steve stumbles upon his husband making a TikTok.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: wrapped in red [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619926
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	walk a mile in these Louboutins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/pseuds/peppypear) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> Happy Holidays Pear!! <3000  
> You had height difference in your additional requests, so this is what happened.  
> Hope you have a day that's as awesome as you are!

Steve walks into the communal kitchen for lunch one day to find Tony taping Doritos to his heels with a determined look on his face.

It’s not the strangest thing he’s seen his husband doing, but it is by far the weirdest thing he’s seen in a while. He’s dressed in a dashing dark red three-piece suit, blue-tinted sunglasses on his head and little arc reactors on his tie. There’s some kind of song playing from Tony’s phone as he tries to stand up, the loud cracking of chips coming from under his feet.

“Tony?” Steve asks, his brows furrowed adorably as he tries to figure out what the love of his life is up to. After almost five years in this new time, four of them spent in a relationship with the embodiment of the future, Steve likes to think he’s got a handle on pretty much everything, but there are still some things that leave him absolutely baffled.

“Hey darling,” Tony looks, up, shifting his weight and decimating the chips beneath him. He frowns, but shrugs, picking his phone off the floor where it was leaning against the counter. He taps a couple of buttons before sliding it into his pocket to give Steve his full attention. “What’s up?”

“Nothin’ much,” Steve drops his sketchbook onto the kitchen counter to pull Tony into his arms, bending down to drop a sweet kiss on his lips. “What are you up to?”

“Oh,” Tony shrugs, a blush kissing his cheeks rosy as his chocolate gaze slides away from Steve’s blue one in embarrassment. Steve’s fingers immediately find his beloved’s chin, tilting his it up to peck his lips. “Just making a TikTok.”

Steve knows what that is! His blond brows furrow. “Like the Ke$ha song?”

“No, it’s this app that all the kids are on.” Tony pulls out his phone to show him and he scrolls through a couple of videos of people making art, doing crazy stunts, and dancing. It’s a little overwhelming, and Steve will never understand today’s culture of internet fame and stardom, but he can see the appeal in watching other people get up to increasingly dumb and mindless things. He turns back to Tony when he slides the phone back in his pocket. “Pepper put me in charge of the Stark Industries account. A mistake on her part, but she doesn’t know it yet.”

“Okay,” Steve nods looking at the mess of crumbs scattered around the kitchen. He still doesn’t know what Tony is trying to get at. He knows his husband is on the shorter side, but he has several pairs of heels in his side of the closet if he wants to be taller without resorting to snacks. “What does that have to do with taping chips to your feet?”

Tony laughs, stepping out of the circle of Steve’s arms to grab a broom from the pantry and start sweeping the kitchen. “It’s this new craze on Tik Tok where you use weird objects as heels. I was going to use cups, but I didn’t want them to break. Broken glass is the last thing I want near my feet.”

Steve rubs the back of his neck, even more confused than before. “Why don’t I just carry you around?”

The words make Tony stop mid sweep, his jaw-dropping as he eyes Steve up and down, mind working a million miles a minute. His following smile is full of mischief and Steve already knows that Tony’s idea is going to make him laugh till his sides hurt.

So that’s how the other Avengers get roped into the making of a Tik Tok for Stark Industries. Clint is recording and Natasha is out of frame, spotting Tony as he hits the record button, putting one socked foot on Steve’s shoulder and the other on Thor’s.

Bruce hands him the tape and he wraps it around both of them haphazardly, hurrying to keep up with the tune of the song. Tony stands up, wobbly as Steve and Thor grab on to his thighs in an effort to steady him. His hands fly out, windmilling until he regains his balance. Bruce steps back to spot Tony from the front, and Steve knows the anxiety in the scientist’s features is mirrored in his own. It’ll be okay though, this is Tony they’re talking about.

“Walk a mile in this Louboutins” plays through Tony’s phone speakers as Thor takes a large step forward and then Steve, both of them gripping on to Tony’s feet for dear life. Steve takes a slow breath, careful to keep his shoulders level. He looks up to find Tony grinning from where he’s standing on their shoulders and Steve is grateful for their vaulted ceilings.

His husband is ridiculous and Steve loves him so very much. He’s always dragging Steve into the most ridiculous of situations and there is nothing that Steve enjoys more than following him into the silliness he gets up to. Whether it be sitting in the workshop while he makes something explode or filming a video with him that will probably bring them a ridiculous amount of attention. 

The song ends and Tony whoops as Clint saves the video, playing it back before shooting them a thumbs up. Tony pumps his fist, shooting Steve a winning smile before bending down. Steve carefully helps him off their shoulders with steady hands on his waist. Thor laughs, pulling the tape off Tony’s leg and his shoulder to give him over to Steve. Tony’s leg is still taped to Steve’s shoulder and Bruce carefully untangled them as Tony bounces excitedly in Steve’s arms, making grabby hands at Clint and the camera.

“This is perfect,” Tony laughs playing the video back, Steve doesn’t see it, too busy looking at Tony’s instead. Fingers flying across the keyboard Tony types out a quick caption before posting it and sending Pepper a link.

Their Tik Tok gets more than ten million views in the first hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
